


Make My Wish Come True

by ignisgayentia, PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: “Oh? What is it you wished to ask me?”Prompto swallows nervously. “Uh, feel free to say no, but, uh… I asked Noct and Gladio, but neither of them wanted to, and um, I thought it’d be nice anyway, to go with you… d’you like ice skating?”Ignis tilts his head curiously. “Ice skating?”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ay!! so [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier) & I did a little bit of a holiday/christmas promnis fluff collab! Ignis's POV chapters are written by me, and Prompto's POV is written by her!

With the upcoming holiday season, the entire citadel is hustling and bustling, but none more so than Ignis himself. He has so much to do -- help put the finishing details on coordinating the annual holiday ball, finish last-minute sign offs on conferences for the remainder of the year, and he needs to help Noctis practice his speech for the ball. 

Aside from all of that, however, Ignis needs to do some holiday shopping for everyone; he’s terribly behind this year. He imagines a nice, expensive tie will do nicely for His Majesty. He’ll purchase some video game or new fishing rod for Noctis, perhaps a decent set of camping equipment for Gladio, and as for Prompto, well… 

Ignis has no idea what to buy for Prompto, and that makes him very, very nervous. Prompto is the one person he wants to impress the most with his gift, and he’s filled to the brim with ideas for gifts for everyone  _ but _ Prompto, unfortunately enough.

Ignis knows Prompto enjoys photography, chocobos, spicy foods, overdramatic science fiction and superhero films, comic books, and everything in between. Prompto likes a lot of things;  _ too _ many things. Ignis finds himself wanting to buy him everything, and then more. What could possibly show Prompto that Ignis cares? What item would stand out among everything else-- among all the other gifts Noctis and Gladio will get for Prompto?

What gift would let Prompto know that Ignis is utterly head over heels for him?

Ignis lets out a sigh at his desk, shaking his head in disbelief. He has no idea when he became so utterly foolish for the blonde bundle of sunshine and energy that he’s come to know very well. All it takes is but a moment, and Ignis is already lost in thoughts of kissing Prompto’s freckles, holding him in his arms as Prompto giggles adorably in them. 

Ignis can’t stop this infatuation, that much is certain. He knows he’ll have to do something about it eventually, but he wants it to be  _ perfect. _ Everything must be perfect. His gift to him, his confession -- he considers asking Prompto to the holiday ball, but he doesn’t wish to be too forward.

Then again, Prompto isn’t exactly hiding his affections, either. Ignis simply can’t be certain if it’s with intent, or if Prompto acts this way with everyone. His overly friendly and rambunctious nature blur the lines quite often, and it’s difficult to tell whether Prompto’s blushes or loud laughter in Ignis’s direction are purposeful, or simply just in Prompto’s nature. It’s what Ignis loves the most about him, if he’s honest.

Thinking of Prompto causes Ignis to eye the mistletoe that Noctis strategically placed on his desk. ‘Just hang it up, and Prompto will  _ have _ to kiss you,’ Noctis teased as he set it there. At the time, Ignis thought it a bit childish. Now, though, Ignis thinks Noctis might have a point. Prompto would be a slave to tradition, and who is Ignis to deny Prompto holiday cheer?

It’s with that thought that Ignis takes advantage of his lull in the work day to grab the mistletoe, heading out into the hallway that Prompto takes the most frequently to get to Ignis’s office (nothing strategic about that, of course). He fetches a step ladder from a supply closet, and begrudgingly curses Noctis as he hangs up the mistletoe. 

The last person Ignis expects to come bouncing down the hallway -- at least not so soon -- is Prompto himself. His voice rings out in Ignis’s ears, and he feels himself flush from head to toe.

“Heya, Iggy, what’cha doin’?”

Naturally, of course, Ignis isn’t prepared to speak with Prompto at this  _ exact _ moment. Ignis turns a bit too fast, and the heel of his shoe manages to slip right off the step ladder. Ignis expects, at this point, to make an utter fool of himself by falling off of a ladder in front of the man he’s infatuated with, no less. 

So, Ignis does. He loses his footing quite easily after the slip, and finds himself tumbling toward the ground.

“Oop, Iggy--” Prompto blurts out before a pair of arms wrap around Ignis’s midsection, keeping him from falling all the way to the ground.

Ignis looks up at Prompto, a bit dazed, glasses askew as he realizes that Prompto saved him from complete embarrassment, but at the cost of being right in the arms of that very same man.

Prompto caught him. His reflexes are  _ stellar _ ; training must be really paying off, as quick with this as he is with a gun. Ignis allows himself to feel a bit flustered, and he knows there’s an embarrassing pink to his cheeks as Prompto continues to hold him.

Prompto’s smile eases the embarrassment, as he beams down at Ignis with a laugh. “Whoa, there. Careful, man. Can’t have you breakin’ your neck. Guess you  _ fell _ for me, huh?” He lets out another snort that wouldn’t be adorable at all on literally  _ anyone _ else.

Ah, the  _ puns. _ Ignis resists the urge to kiss him then and there, letting out a nervous laugh of his own as he pushes his glasses up his nose. He straightens himself in Prompto’s arms, allowing the man to let go of him once he regains his balance.

“It would appear so,” Ignis says softly, hoping the flush on his cheeks fades soon. It’s bad enough Prompto caught him so off guard, but to flush in front of him as well? It’s practically like holding up a sign that reads, ‘Dear Prompto, I’m utterly in love with you. Sincerely yours, Ignis.’

Prompto shoves him playfully. “You okay?”

Ignis nods. “I’m quite fine.” He straightens his suit jacket. “Apologies, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Don’t apologize, I trip over my own shoelaces all the time,” Prompto scoffs with a darling smile. “You hangin’ up decorations?”

Ignis looks up at the mistletoe, and he says goodbye to the chance that his blush will fade anytime soon. “Yes, it was a gift from Noct…”

Prompto raises his eyebrows. “Damn, really? Could’ve sworn he thought mistletoe was dumb.” He puts a hand on his hip, before tossing a wink at Ignis that has no business being as charming as it is. “Guess that means we gotta kiss, huh?”

Ignis freezes. He’s quite certain if Prompto encourages this -- although this was the entire reason he  _ hung  _ up the mistletoe in the first place -- he’ll likely faint, and Prompto will have to catch him for the second time in a matter of minutes.

“I, er--” Ignis splutters, like the damn fool that he is.

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “I’m kiddin’! Though, it’s tradition. You owe me a kiss, duder. Maybe when you’re not as red as a Lucian tomato?”

Ignis, at this point, thinks death may be kinder than this embarrassment right in front of his crush. He barks out another nervous laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind, Prompto. I wasn’t prepared to fall in your arms today, let alone kiss you.”

Ignis supposes that’s a safe enough response. It doesn’t show interest  _ or _ disinterest. 

Prompto smirks. “Maybe next time it happens we can prepare ya more.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, then elbows him. “Sorry ‘bout the surprise though, for realsies. I, uh, came here ‘cause I wanted to ask you somethin’.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously, and now it’s Prompto’s turn to flush.

Prompto’s change in demeanor intrigues Ignis enough to quirk an eyebrow up, forgetting his own embarrassment to focus on Prompto’s.

“Oh? What is it you wished to ask me?” 

Prompto swallows nervously. “Uh, feel free to say no, but, uh… I asked Noct and Gladio, but neither of them wanted to, and um, I thought it’d be nice anyway, to go with you… d’you like ice skating?”

Ignis tilts his head curiously. “Ice skating?” Anxiety floods through him at the question. “I’m not very familiar with it, I must admit. It’s been quite some time since I’ve gone ice skating.”

Prompto locks eyes with him. “Oh? Do you not like it?” He lets out another adorable nervous chuckle, avoiding Ignis’s gaze. “We don’t have to go, I just thought it’d be kinda fun, y’know, I used to love ice skating when I was a--”

“Of course. I’d love to go,” Ignis says immediately, not wanting Prompto to get discouraged. “Just tell me where, and I’d be happy to take you.”

The grin Prompto gives Ignis is more of a beam than anything, bright as sunshine and as dizzying as a rollercoaster. Ignis’s heart thuds at the mere sight of it.

“Hellz yeah, Iggy! I’m  _ so  _ stoked. We’re gonna have a blast.” He rushes forward to pull Ignis into a hug.

Ignis can’t help but wrap his arms around him in return, selfishly burying himself in the blonde’s warmth. His mind, however, can seemingly only focus on one troubling thought.

_ Ignis has no bloody idea how to ice skate. _


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto bounces up and down on the balls of his feet in an attempt to keep warm. The streets are fairly quiet, most people doing the smart thing by staying indoors. 

But Prompto had only himself to blame for waiting out in the cold for so long. After all, he was the one who asked Ignis to meet him so early on. 

Ignis. The guy he'd been crushing on for _ ever.  _ The very same Ignis, who he happened to ask out on a date? A not-date? Not-date. A not-date to ice skate with him. 

He retrieves his phone from his pocket, checking for the fifth time in a row that he  _ definitely  _ told Ignis the right time. 

That being said, Prompto  _ is  _ half an hour early, but when your not-date is Ignis  _ 'I have never been late in my life, not even once _ ' Scientia, Prompto had panicked, and as a result, showed up thirty minutes early in the cold. 

He blows on his hands, internally cursing his choice of fingerless gloves, when someone taps his shoulder. Prompto jumps, and slips on a small patch of ice, a pair of strong hands catching his arms and tugging him close, straight into Ignis. 

"It seems that though you have fallen for me this time." Ignis grins. 

"Ugh, I know it was terrible when I said it to you, but that doesn't mean you can say it back to me," Prompto whines, bracing his hands against Ignis's chest, he stares up at his face. "Hold up, are those Tonberry earmuffs?" 

"They were a gift." Ignis pulls Prompto upright. "Where is your hat?" 

"Don't got one." Prompto lets out a nervous laugh. "I mean I did have one, but like, it totes fell in the river when I was taking a picture of a dog." 

Ignis hums in response. "Somehow I'm not surprised." 

"Rude." Prompto sticks his tongue out at him, and loops his arm through Ignis's. "Well, come on. Since we're both early, we may as well go in." He tugs Ignis along, leading Ignis to a small glass door with a sign that reads: 

‘ _ Lillian and Lilith Ice Rink’  _

"I must say I've never heard of this particular rink before," Ignis comments as he ducks his head to pass through the door. "When you requested we go skating I thought you meant the Shiva Rink in Central." 

"Too crowded," Prompto answers, making his way over to the boot rental booth. "This one is far better. It’s cozier. Plus, the couple who own it are my neighbours and they're super cute." 

At the booth, a lady with dark, curly hair gives them a wave and a dazzling grin. "Hey there Prompto!" She nods over at Ignis. "Prompto's friend." 

"Hey Lillian!" Prompto beams. "This is my friend Ignis! It's his first time here!" 

"Oh  _ you're  _ Ignis!" Lillian grins. "Prompto's told us so much about you!" 

"He has?" 

"He sure has! He won't stop talking about-" 

"Okay that's enough!" Prompto cuts in before Lillian can reveal years worth of pining about Ignis. "Two sets of skates please." 

Lillian rolls her eyes. "You're no fun." She takes out the skates, handing them over, as Prompto sets his shoes down on the desk, Ignis following shortly. 

From the corner of his eye, Prompto sees Ignis reach for his wallet in his coat, but he shoves him aside, slapping down 50 Crowns onto the desk. "Nope! My treat!" He picks up the ticket for the shoes, and tucks it into his pocket. 

"Prompto!" 

"Nope! I invited you, it's only fair." He picks up both pairs of skates and hands one over to Ignis. "See you later Lillian! Tell Lilith I said ``hi!" 

Lillian waves again. "Have fun boys!" 

Prompto leads Ignis to a bench near the rink, and begins to lace up his boots. He almost tips backwards as he stands, but Ignis's hand is against his back, setting him upright once more. "Oops, thanks Iggy." 

"Not a problem." Ignis clears his throat, and gestures to the ice. "Shall we?" 

"Uh huh!" 

The rink is fairly empty, a few people skate around the ice, mostly sticking to the edge of the rink. Prompto shrugs, not that it'll matter, he and Ignis can show off in the centre. 

He walks onto the ice, and spins to Ignis. 

Ignis takes a much more cautious approach onto the rink, clinging onto the sides for dear life. 

Prompto winks at him, chalking it up to him being modest. "I betcha you're a pro! You'll be skating around these folks in no time!" He rushes forwards onto the ice, gracefully gliding into the centre of the rink, as his speed builds, Prompto pushes himself up from the ice, he jumps and twirls in mid-air, expertly landing on one leg, skating backwards with his arms flourished in a mock bow. 

Ignis stares at him, open-mouthed as he still holds onto the side of the rink. "What-how?" 

Prompto skates back over, a huge grin on his face. "I used to skate when I was younger. Like a whole lot. My parents used to take me, and then when I was old enough, I started coming here on my own to practice!" 

"It's incredible Prompto," Ignis replies. "I had no idea-" 

"Yeah well, I'm a klutz I-R-L right? Who woulda thought that the only time I'm graceful is on ice." Prompto shrugs, but he reaches out for Ignis's hands. "Speakin' of graceful, come on Iggy! I wanna see how you do, Mister ' _ I can backflip off a staircase banister _ '!" 

"I regret showing you that," Ignis groans, he reaches for Prompto, instantly slipping and falling sideways. 

"Oh-em-gee, Iggy! Are you okay?" Prompto helps him to his feet, "Dude, you almost wiped out!" 

"I-I'm fine!!" Ignis slips again, and he clings tighter onto Prompto's arm. "Bloody hell, this is more difficult than I thought." 

"Wait...Iggy do you-do you not know how to ice skate?" 

"Oh," Ignis looks embarrassed. "No, I'm afraid I don't." 

Prompto gasps. "Then why did you say you'd come with me!" 

"You wanted to go, and you said that neither Gladio nor Noct would go with you." Ignis attempts to grab onto the side of the rink, but slips backwards onto his butt instead. 

"Oh Iggy, you didn't have to do that for me." Prompto helps him up again. 

"Nonsense. You were excited to go, so the only logical thing to do was to come with you." Ignis adjusts his glasses. "Although I may need you to teach me a few things." 

Prompto grins. "I can do that! But wow, I can't believe there's something I can do that you can't! Talk about a first!" 

"You're good at lots of things." Ignis frowns. 

"Uh huh, sure." Prompto takes Ignis's hands, even through the layers of gloves he can feel the warmth coming through them. 

"You  _ are."  _

"Okay Igster. I believe you." Prompto nudges Ignis's feet apart. "You wanna bend your knees a little, and lean your weight forward. That way you won't fall back." 

Ignis nods, and follows Prompto's instructions, looking down at his feet. "Now what?" 

"Don't look down. You're more likely to fall like that." Prompto instructs. "And then just, like, walk forward. I know it's not super clear but like, try lifting one foot in front of the other, and then like, let your body do the rest. It'll feel natural." 

"Alright."

"Not too big! Make 'em little! Easier to control." 

"Oh, I understand." Ignis glides forward, his legs still shake and his balance is slightly off but it's better progress. 

"You got it!" Prompto cheers. "You think you can do it if I let go?" 

"Ah." Ignis's face flushes pink. "I can't seem to let go, do you mind if we continue like this?" 

Prompto laughs. "That's fine Iggy! You can hold my hands all you want!" 

Ignis smiles at him, wobbling terribly. Prompto makes sure to hold tighter onto Ignis's hands as he leads them down the rink. "You're doing great Iggy!" 

"No need to be polite, Prompto. I'm well aware I have the current grace of a baby Garula." 

Prompto snorts. "More like Bambi right now, but we'll let that slide." 

They skate like that for a little longer, each time Ignis stumbles, Prompto holds on tighter, silently wishing that he never had to let go. 

"I think-" Ignis eventually says. "I may be able to manage on my own for the moment." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Alright." Prompto lets go of his hands, and carries on skating backwards. "You got it?" 

"Yes I think so." Ignis sticks his arms out, knees bent slightly, with his butt sticking out, all of Ignis's usually composure and grace is lost, and Prompto can't help but laugh. 

"That's it Iggy! You got it!" Prompto grins. "You think you can skate over to me?" 

"I shall do my best." Ignis wobbles precariously as he skates over, occasionally flapping his arms as he makes his way over. 

Prompto cheers as Ignis reaches him. "Nice one Igster! I'll make a pro outta you yet!" 

But Prompto speaks far too soon. Ignis wobbles once more, before his right ankle gives way, folding beneath him, he lets out a yelp as he falls, and Prompto rushes forward to catch him. 

"I gotcha Iggy- _ oof!"  _ Prompto grabs onto Ignis's waist, tugging him close as the two hit the floor. "You okay Iggy?" he asks. Prompto's pinned beneath Ignis, the advisor’s hands either side of his head. 

"Never mind me, are  _ you  _ okay Prompto?" Ignis looks down at Prompto, face bright red and tinged with clear embarrassment. "Why did you catch me?" 

"Couldn't let you hurt your pretty face," Prompto answers. "Better me than you." Prompto tries not to lose himself in Ignis's eyes, but it's near impossible. "You okay though?" 

"I think I twisted my ankle. But are you-" 

Up close, Prompto can see the  _ tiny _ flecks of yellow in his eyes, the faint scatter of freckles and moles dotted across his face. The sharp curve of his jaw and nose and-

" _ Prompto!"  _

Oops. He's been staring for far too long. "Sorry Iggy, what was that?" 

"I asked if you were okay." 

"I'm- I'm fine." Prompto pauses. "Guess you fell for me again." 

Ignis rolls his eyes and smiles. "Terrible. Utterly terrible." 

"You know you love it." 

"I suppose I do." 

Prompto tries not to stare again, He really does, but he finds himself lost in Ignis's features again, Astrals is Ignis getting closer? 

_ Holy Mother of Moogles he is!  _

Their faces are just inches apart, Prompto leans up, hoping he wasn't reading the situation wrong, closes his eyes and-

He hits something solid with his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis doesn’t know what he’s humiliated by more, if he’s honest; the fact that he entirely lost himself and decided to kiss Prompto, or the fact that both of them appeared so eager that Prompto seems to have missed his lips entirely and headbutted Ignis straight in the nose.

He supposes he’s a bit relieved that fate intervened to avoid a disastrous first kiss on the freezing cold ice, but if he’s honest, he’s more disappointed than relieved.

Astrals, does he ever want to kiss Prompto.

An apologetic laugh leaves Ignis’s lips just as Prompto’s cheeks redden much like a Lucian tomato. Ignis moves off of Prompto, certain his cheeks are just as red.

“Apologies, I lost myself a bit there. Are you alright?” Ignis wonders, hoping the humiliation ceases soon.

“Am  _ I  _ alright?” Prompto splutters. “Dude, I’m the disaster that knocked right into your nose. Lucky I didn’t break it or somethin’.”

Ignis finds himself smiling as he rolls over to sit on the ice, gazing over at Prompto. Not only is his flush keeping himself adorably red, but his nose is crimson from the chill of the ice as well, and Ignis finds himself itching to try to kiss him once more.

The moment, unfortunately, has been ruined, he must admit. No, if he wants to kiss Prompto -- and properly -- it certainly won’t be on the floor of a skating rink.

“Don’t fret, you aren’t quite so hardheaded,” Ignis teases. “We ought to get out of here. I suppose I’ve made a mess of your desire to ice skate. My apologies.”

Prompto leans in to knock their shoulders together. “I should be apologizing. Practically busted your nose  _ and _ made you twist your ankle.”

Ignis lets out another soft laugh. “It was worth it to spend some time with you, I must admit.”

Prompto ducks his head, snickering. “Man, you must be desperate, huh? Lemme help you up, I can take you home at least and get you some ice for that ankle. Or… uh, different ice than  _ this _ kind.”

Ignis’s heart thuds at the thought of spending more time with Prompto. “That’s awfully kind of you, Prompto. Perhaps we can share a bit of hot chocolate and… well, do you have any favorite holiday movies?”

Prompto’s eyes light up, gasping happily. “Oh. Em. Gee, dude. You do not  _ know _ what you just unleashed. Cheesy holiday romcoms are my  _ fav. _ You’d wanna hang out with me past this?”

Ignis seems a bit surprised that Prompto feels this way. He hopes he hasn’t given the impression that he doesn’t enjoy Prompto’s company; in fact, he cannot seem to get enough of it.

“But of course. Our time here seems to have… skated by too quickly,” Ignis says softly, smirking at his own pun.

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, man. You kill me, Iggy. I love it. I, uh…” he trails off for a moment, suddenly nervous. “I’d really like that, man, if you… if you want to.”

“Of course I do. I did suggest it, after all.” Ignis’s tone is far too endeared.

Prompto snickers. “Yep, that’s definitely true, dude! Here, let’s get our butts off of this ice, huh?”

Prompto slides to his feet effortlessly with the skates still on. It still perplexes Ignis that he’s far too graceful on the ice, it’s almost  _ beautiful. _ Ignis is fond of Prompto no matter what, but the hidden knowledge he’s uncovered today about Prompto’s skill makes him feel fonder, like he cannot wait to see what other hidden treasures he can unlock about Prompto.

Ignis tries not to dwell on how warm Prompto’s fingers are even through gloves despite the chill of the rink when he helps pull Ignis to his feet. Prompto helps guide him easily off the ice. His ankle hurts, of course, but it isn’t anything he can’t manage. Still, he’s grateful to sit himself on the bench to get these traitorous ice skates off. 

Before Ignis can, however, Prompto’s on his knees in front of him, helping Ignis to take the skates off for him.

“Prompto, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself--” Ignis says softly, thoroughly embarrassed.

Prompto looks up at him to wink. “No way, duder. I’m the cause of your injuries, you gotta let the Prompto Care Package happen. No gettin’ out now!” 

With that, Prompto starts to slide the skates off of Ignis’s feet, and Ignis finds himself entirely too charmed to stop him. 

“I suppose if you insist,” Ignis teases, playing along.

Once they’re both wearing their proper shoes, Prompto holds his hand out to help Ignis off the bench. 

“C’mon, Iggy, let me hold you with my big strong arms,” he says with a laugh.

Ignis takes the invitation. He’s handled far worse injuries, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to be closer to Prompto -- especially when he’s being far too adorable for words. Prompto’s arm slides around his waist, and Ignis leans against him more than necessary.

“What ever would I do without you?” Ignis murmurs, only half-joking.

Putting weight on the ankle is a bit painful, admittedly, but it’s almost worth it for the closeness he’s sharing with Prompto.

When they get to Ignis’s car, Prompto holds his hand out pointedly.

“Keys, dude.”

Ignis raises both of his eyebrows. “Not necessary, I assure you.”

“It may not be  _ necessary, _ but it’s happenin’ anyway.” Prompto smirks, and holds his hand out further.

Ignis sighs, reaching in his pocket for the car keys and hands them to Prompto. He finds it’s a bit difficult to say no to Prompto, especially when he smiles quite like  _ that. _

Admittedly, it is endearing to watch Prompto focused far too much on the road -- whether to prove himself or impress Ignis, either way, it’s far too endearing.

Prompto walks Ignis right to the couch and sits him down. Ignis sits, crossing his legs as he looks at Prompto’s pout with amusement.

“Okay. Stay. I’m gonna fetch some ice, alright?” Prompto says softly. “And some painkillers.” He looks around confusedly. “Uh, where are they?” He laughs awkwardly.

“Bathroom cabinet down the hall,” Ignis answers, still amused. “You are aware I won’t be able to stay here, I must prepare the hot chocolate for us to enjoy…?”

Prompto turns as he walks backwards down the hall. “Don’t worry ‘bout that, dude! We’re gonna have Prompto’s Hot Chocolate Special. It’ll be delish.”

Ignis is a bit concerned about just what makes Prompto’s hot chocolate that Special, but he realizes that it’s been far too long since he’s relaxed for once. Prompto seems determined, and it seems useless to resist.

“I see,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto’s excited laugh echoes down his hallway as he disappears into Ignis’s bathroom. Prompto has been here on occasion, but not for very long. Butterflies flutter through Ignis at the thought of the two of them spending time together alone, and at the thought that they almost kissed at the rink earlier. Neither of them seem willing to acknowledge it; was it lost in the moment, or does Ignis have a chance to properly tell Prompto how he feels?

“Got ‘em!” Prompto calls, tossing a bottle of painkillers from one hand to the next. He tosses the bottle to Ignis before disappearing into the kitchen to grab some ice and a glass of water.

Ignis watches with endearing amusement as Prompto attempts to find glasses in the cupboard. Once he’s successful, he hums to himself, and Ignis can’t take his eyes off of him.

It’s absolutely astonishing that no one has snatched Prompto up for themselves. Ignis finds himself coveting the blonde roaming around in his kitchen seemingly without a care in the world.

Prompto hops over to hand Ignis a glass of water and some ice for Ignis’s ankle. He props Ignis’s leg up on the couch to gently place the ice against it.

“Alright. You good, Iggy?” Prompto asks with a darling smile.

Ignis almost wants to tell him he loves him, but resists only barely. “Perfectly. My thanks, Prompto.”

Prompto throws finger guns at him. “No sweat, buddy! Now for hot chocolate, then I’m all yours.” He winks.

Ignis tries to ignore the way his heart races at his words. “I eagerly await your return.”

Ignis turns on his TV to find a selection of holiday films they can watch. Most of them, of course, are of the romantic nature. Ignis is under no illusion that they’re balancing on a tightrope between platonic and romantic here; their ruined kiss hangs in the air between them despite neither of them addressing it. 

Ignis wonders how long he can wait to kiss him. Judging by the way Prompto hums and bounces around Ignis’s kitchen, he wagers it isn’t long.

“Hey, Iggy? Where’s your-- oh, never mind! Found it!” Prompto laughs.

Ignis smiles to himself. No. Not long at all.

Several moments later, Prompto emerges with two steaming mugs, walking carefully as to not spill them, an adorable concentrated furrow to his brow. 

Prompto hands one mug to Ignis, and sets the other on the coffee table. Instead of sitting on the other end of the couch by Ignis’s outstretched leg, Prompto simply lifts Ignis’s leg and sits down, propping Ignis’s leg on his lap. 

Ignis’s heart nearly races out of his chest. He can feel the heat of Prompto’s lap under his leg despite the ice chilling his ankle, and the intimacy of the position alone makes it harder and harder for Ignis to find the proper words to say. 

To make matters worse, Prompto leans over to grab his mug, and he looks over at Ignis pointedly as he does so.

“Well, go on, try it! I’m sure it doesn’t taste nearly as good as the magic you probably make, but I like it enough.” Prompto shrugs. He takes a sip himself, blowing on the hot liquid before bringing it to his lips. He sighs. “Nothin’ like some hot chocolate after spending time freezin’ to death.”

Ignis remembers not to stare only  _ after _ he’s already stared far too much, and brings his own mug to his lips as well. He’s instantly met with a wave of rich, deep chocolate taste hitting his tongue, complete with marshmallows. It’s wonderful, he must admit.

“Prompto, this is utterly exquisite,” Ignis says, eyebrows raised.

“You sound surprised.” Prompto snorts. “Nah, I don’t blame ya. I don’t look like I can do much. I’m glad you like it, though. Won’t tell ya what my secret ingredient is.”

“I suppose I’ll have to live in mystery,” Ignis teases back. “I’m merely surprised because I had no idea you were so excellent with hot chocolate. I detect a hint of spice, if I’m not mistaken. You continue to surprise me. Well done.”

Prompto’s cheeks flush at the praise. He ducks his head for a moment, trying to hide his expression behind his mug. “That means a whole lot comin’ from you.”

Ignis looks over at him fondly. “Now, now. I’m not much.” He reaches over to hand his remote to Prompto. “I’m certain you can pick a rather good holiday film out for us, since you seemed so eager?”

Prompto’s smile lights up the entire room. “You got it.”

Prompto navigates the menu of films until he gasps at one. “Oh, man. This one’s the best. I love cheesy romances. And you won’t  _ believe _ how cute the kids are in this.”

“I look forward to it,” Ignis says with a soft smile as Prompto presses the play button.

Ignis has to admit the film is charming, but it pales in comparison to Prompto’s reactions. He leans into Ignis, nearly spilling his hot chocolate everywhere when the children come on the screen. He gasps and coos when the couple on screen are snowed in at their cabin, needing to huddle together for warmth (interestingly enough, during that scene, Prompto’s hand makes its way to Ignis’s leg, resting comfortably). 

Prompto cries when the love interests separate to go back home from their holiday vacation, and cries even harder when they reunite at the end. Ignis can hardly focus on the film, if he’s honest. Prompto is entirely too endearing, and Ignis reaches out to hold his hand gently. 

Prompto laughs nervously at it, glancing down at their joined hands for only a moment before squeezing Ignis’s hand tighter. He looks over at Ignis briefly as well, sniffling, throwing Ignis a sheepish smile.

Ignis isn’t certain if he has smiled this wide before in his entire life.

When the couple on screen -- and adorable children -- are happy and dancing together, Ignis isn’t even paying attention. Their mugs of hot chocolate are emptied and sit on the coffee table. Their hands are still joined, holding tightly. Prompto has leaned into Ignis’s space enough to be pressed against Ignis’s chest.

Ignis realizes that now is the best time to do this. He needs to show Prompto how much he means to him. 

The credits roll, and Prompto nearly bounces up. “Wasn’t that  _ great?”  _ He sighs wistfully. “I love romantic happy endings.”

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, his eyes lingering on the adorable smile on Prompto’s face. “Would you care to accompany me to the Winter Ball?”

Prompto’s eyes widen, looking over at Ignis with slight surprise. “What? Are you… are you for realsies?”

Ignis smiles, searching Prompto’s eyes for some sort of hesitance and finding none. “Absolutely. There isn’t anyone I’d rather go with, if you’ll have me, of course.”

Prompto’s cheeks remain an adorable pink as he smiles beautifully for Ignis. He squeezes his hand again. “I’m not so great with dancin’, but… I’d love to go.”

Ignis lets out a sigh of relief. “Grand.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days leading up to the ball were all a huge blur to Prompto. Ignis takes him out the following day to find a suit. 

They end up going to one of the fancier stores, Prompto puts up a fight for something cheaper, but Ignis insists that it's his treat; the whole day melds into one after that. He doesn't remember exactly what he chose, only Ignis's compliments that left him a Prompto Puddle on the floor. 

Now, he finds himself in an icy blue three-piece tuxedo, with matching dress shoes, and a white shirt. 

He isn't sure what Ignis is wearing, he wouldn’t tell. Even when Prompto had pestered, Ignis only winked at him, and mimed zipping his mouth shut. "You'll see." 

Prompto picks his phone up from the kitchen table, scrolling through their text exchanges. 

Prompto fiddles with the buttons on his jacket, nervously staring at the time. There is still plenty of time for Ignis to pick him up, and travel to the Citadel, all in time to be early for the ball. 

_ Knock knock knock!  _

Prompto slips his phone into his pocket, and practically runs into the door. 

_ Wow.  _ He thinks.  _ Eager much?  _

"Heya Ig-" He stops short, words catching in his throat as he feels his heart skip. "Whoa." 

"Come now, it's nothing special." 

Ignis is dressed in light grey, similar to Prompto, but different enough that they match. 

His hair, on a rare occurrence, is styled down instead of its usual spiked updo. 

Prompto feels like his heart is doing somersaults, as Ignis's face turns the lightest shade of pink. 

"You kiddin'?! Iggy you look great! And your hair’s down too!" 

Ignis pulls a face, and runs his fingers over his hair. "I didn't intend to. Gladio and Noct hid my hair product." 

"Didja wanna borrow some? I know it's not the same stuff you use." 

"It's alright. There's no use for it now." Ignis holds his arm out. "Shall we?" 

Prompto nods, a grin breaks out on his face. "Lets go! This is gonna be super fun!" He takes hold of Ignis's arm, shutting the door behind him. 

Ignis opens the passenger door for him, and bows. "For you, Sir." 

"Wow, what a gentleman." Prompto laughs, and climbs into the car. 

Ignis shuts the door for him, before rushing around to the driver's seat. "Would you like to pick some music?" 

Prompto grins, already connecting his phone to the bluetooth. "I hope you're ready for some cheesy Christmas songs!" 

Ignis grins, and sings along with him at the top of their lungs as they make their way to the Citadel. 

As they get there, the ball has only barely begun, and they take their beside Noct as he gives his speech. Prompto pays  _ some  _ attention to it, but all of his focus is directed towards Ignis, and how he just really wants to hold his hand. 

"So Iggy," he asks, once they've been dismissed. "Wanna dance?" 

Ignis turns away from where he's watching Noctis to give Prompto a dazzling smile. "I'd love to." 

Prompto offers his arm, Ignis takes it, and the two of them begin to make their way to the dance floor, when they're suddenly swarmed by half a dozen council members. 

Prompto feels overwhelmed. There are so many people surrounding them that just appeared out of nowhere. 

They ignore him thankfully, but hone in on Ignis, pestering him about Noctis. 

"Prompto." Ignis lightly touches his arm, cutting off Councilman Whats-His-Face mid-rant. "Would you accompany me for some fresh air? It's a tad warm in here." 

Prompto nods, allowing himself to be led out of the ballroom by Ignis. When they're out of ear shot, he lets out a sigh. "Sorry Iggy, I know you were really looking forward to the ball."

Ignis shakes his head. "It wasn't the ball I was looking forward to. I wanted to spend time with someone special." He pauses. "You've also saved me talking to Councilmen Blackthorne for an hour, too." 

"Aww, I bet you say that to everyone you dance with." Prompto lightly punches his arm, he lets his hand linger, before trailing it down so it brushing against Ignis's. 

"Truth be told Prompto, you are the only person I've ever danced with at one of these events." 

"Wait what? You're messin' with me right?" 

"No," Ignis shakes his head. "Truly, no one has ever asked me to dance before, and I've never asked someone to either." 

"Seems to me like you just haven't found the right partner yet!" 

Ignis smiles, and it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"I believe I just did." 

They linger in the hallway, just before Ignis's office. Prompto rocks back and forth on his toes. "You say nice things like that to everyone?" 

Ignis lets out an adorable snort. "When am I ever nice?" 

"You're nice to me." 

"That's because I like you, Prompto." 

Prompto's heart beats against his chest. There is no way Ignis could mean it like  _ that,  _ right? "I-I like you too, Iggy." 

"You misunderstand me Prompto. I  _ like like  _ you." Ignis pulls a face. " _ Like like,  _ I feel like a child." 

Prompto barely pays attention, because, uh, hello? Rewind please. 

Ignis liked him. 

Ignis  _ liked him.  _

_ 'Focus Prompto! Say you like him back!'  _

"I like you too Iggy. Like, I super like you back." Prompto wipes his sweaty palms against his thighs. "That-that day? When I asked if you wanted to go ice skating? It was me trying to ask you on a date, but I didn't wanna be too obvious about it, ‘cause, yanno I didn't want you to think I was a total weirdo, and like, when you asked me to the ball I tried not to freak out, but I'm totally freaking out and, Iike, I'm really, really trying not to kiss you right now--"

"Why don't you?" Ignis interrupts. 

Prompto feels his brain short circuit. "What now?" 

"Why don't you?" Ignis repeats. "Kiss me, that is. After all, I believe you owe me one." He points upwards, Prompto glances up to see the mistletoe that Ignis had hung up earlier in the week. 

"I’m pretty sure it's more than one I owe ya." Prompto grins. 

Ignis steps forward, closing the gap between them, but his foot catches on an uneven bump in the rug, and he trips. 

Prompto sticks out his arms to catch him, but ends up being pulled down by the fall. 

They landed in a heap on the floor, Prompto pushes himself up, arms bracketing either side of Ignis's head. "Look at that, Igster. You fell for me again." 

"Prompto?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Hurry up and kiss me already." Ignis grabs onto his jacket, and tugged him down, catching his lips into a fierce kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis can hardly care if anyone were to walk down this hallway right now. After beating around the bush for so long, Prompto’s lips are warm and soft against his. Ignis loves the way Prompto melts against him after making that soft noise of surprise, and Ignis couldn’t stop holding him even if he tried. His heart thuds nervously in his chest as their lips move together, but he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else even if he tried.

Ignis opens his eyes slowly after the kiss ends. Prompto pulls back slightly, his cheeks red with flush, expression sheepishly surprised as he looks into Ignis’s eyes.

“Wow,” Prompto murmurs. “Wish I wasn’t too scared to do that before now.”

“Perhaps we needed the right moment,” Ignis says softly, reaching up to tenderly stroke Prompto’s face. He looks down at the state of them on the floor, and chuckles. “It appears as if I can hardly keep my balance around you.”

Prompto laughs, leaning down to press his forehead to Ignis’s. “That’s okay, I’m super down to catch you always, babe.”

Ignis’s heart thuds at the term of endearment. “My hero,” he teases with a smile. “Perhaps we ought to say our goodbyes? I thought you might like to come home with me. I have something for you.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “For me? Oh, Gods, Iggy, that’s so nice, I… I’d love to come home with you. We can stay a little longer though, if we have to…”

Ignis smiles, leaning up to place another soft kiss to Prompto’s lips. “Not at all. I’m ready to get comfortable, aren’t you?”

Prompto’s smile nearly blinds Ignis with its brightness. “Hell yeah, dude.”

With that, Ignis helps Prompto to his feet, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Wonderful.”

Ignis is quiet on the way to his flat, worried that his gift for Prompto won’t go over well. He doesn’t know much about photography, admittedly; certainly not as much as Prompto does. He hopes, however, that Prompto will at least take pity on him and think about the thought that went behind the gift, not so much the gift itself.

Ignis’s anxiety gets so bad that his palms sweat and heart is pounding by the time they’ve both made it to his flat.

Prompto tilts his head anxiously at Ignis. “Are you alright? Did you change your mind about me stayin’ here?”

Ignis reaches out to grip Prompto’s wrist, caressing it reassuringly before linking their hands together. “Not at all,” Ignis breathes out with a soft laugh. “Embarrassingly enough, I’m worried about impressing you. I got a bit creative with your gift, admittedly…”

Prompto ducks his head, smiling, as he closes the distance between them, hugging Ignis gently. “Don’t be afraid, dude. If you got me a dirty sock, I’d be honored.”

Ignis snorts. “Hardly.” He sighs, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s hair. “Go sit, won’t you? I’ll bring it out to you, love.”

Prompto pulls away to look at Ignis with surprise, flush coloring his cheeks once more. “Oh, man, love? That’s… so cute…” He reaches up to attempt to cover his flush with his hand.

Ignis can’t help but smile at Prompto’s sheepishness. He brings Prompto’s hand to his lips to press a tiny kiss there before releasing him entirely to go fetch Prompto’s present.

Butterflies fill Ignis’s stomach as he pulls the photo album out of the drawer. He flips through it, making certain that all of Prompto’s photos are still perfectly in place. They seem to be the same as he left it, and so he wraps the present nicely before heading back out.

Ignis finds Prompto on his couch, flipping through various holiday films on the streaming service, completely enraptured. It’s endearing to Ignis how comfortable Prompto seems to make himself already. It warms his heart.

Ignis sits next to Prompto, their thighs touching. Prompto still looks utterly transfixing in his suit for the ball, and all Ignis really wants to do is hold him in his arms, but he can be patient for this. He places the small wrapped rectangle on Prompto’s lap gently, knowing that his cheeks are embarrassingly flushed at this point.

Prompto nearly drops the TV remote as he looks down excitedly to stare at the gift. He looks over at Ignis, a touched smile playing at his lips. “Oh, Gods, you didn’t have to…” he says softly, before his tiny smile spreads into a grin. “Can I open it now?!”

Ignis can’t help but feel relieved at Prompto’s enthusiasm. “Of course, it’s what I intended.”

Prompto reaches over to squeeze Ignis’s hand excitedly before proceeding to practically rip the paper off the present to shreds.

As soon as the black leather photo album is revealed, Prompto gasps. “Oh em gee! Is this for my photos?!” His fingers brush against the pages, but don’t open the album yet.

Ignis nods. “Yes, well, if you’d open it…”

Prompto raises both eyebrows, looking over at Ignis in confusion briefly before flipping the photo album to the first page. As soon as Prompto sees his photographs pressed into the pages, he gasps louder this time, nearly jumping in the air where he sits. He flips through more pages, finding more of his candids, selfies, and other various pictures with Noctis and Gladio. Admittedly, Ignis included quite a few of Prompto and Ignis alone as well, hoping it’d get the proper message across.

“Holy shit… these are all my photos… there’s so many of us, I… how’d you get them to look so good?” Prompto whispers, hovering his fingers over the photo album page. He laughs when he sees a selfie of the two of them together, both of them mid-laugh one night during a sleepover at Noctis’s place.

Ignis chuckles along with him at the photo. “I had them developed and printed by the same official photographer the crown uses. I was guaranteed the finest quality. I…” Ignis trails off sheepishly, “didn’t wish to disappoint you, being a photographer and all.”

“Iggy, these are gorgeous… and you used my photos, I love all these…” Prompto looks up, and this time, there’s tears in his eyes. He leans over, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“I thought about purchasing a new camera for you, but I selfishly wanted a personal gift,” Ignis says softly, wrapping his arms around him in return. “Happy holidays, Prompto. I want the very best for you, darling.”

Prompto laughs against Ignis’s shoulders, turning his head to press a kiss to Ignis’s cheek. “My present for you is at home, but it’s kinda lame compared to this.”

Ignis’s heart races at the soft kiss. “Nothing you ever do will be lame, I assure you. I’m very happy you do like it.”

“Like it? I love it.” Prompto pulls back to look into Ignis’s eyes. “I love you.” His eyes widen, and any remaining flush on Prompto’s cheeks deepens to a much darker red. He looks down at his lap. “Oops. I just kinda… uh…”

Ignis almost feels his heart stop at Prompto’s accidental confession. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Prompto that it’s the greatest gift he’ll receive this year. Ignis reaches out to cup Prompto’s cheek reassuringly.

“I love you, too,” Ignis promises. “After all, I’ve fallen for you quite a few times now.”

Prompto bites his lip, laughing despite his earlier embarrassment. “I guess that’s true. I’ll just have to keep catching you.” He lets out another soft sigh, as if there’s still something left unsaid.

Ignis runs his finger along Prompto’s cheek. “Is something the matter, Prompto?”

Prompto looks into Ignis’s eyes, leaning into Ignis’s tender touch. “Can I, um… is it okay to call you my boyfriend, then?”

Affection floods through Ignis fiercely, tugging at him. “I’d love nothing more.”

With that, Ignis leans in to join their mouths together once more. He loves that he can feel Prompto smile against his lips, and he knows that he wouldn’t change a thing about any of this. Despite the rather embarrassing way his feelings were made known, he knows it means Prompto isn’t going anywhere.

Prompto pulls away eventually to smile shyly at Ignis. “Happy holidays, Iggy.”


End file.
